A Christmas Story
by pinkythesnowman
Summary: Ugh, this one was written at 3 in the morning, it probably sucks... Oh well, PG13 for some language and mild sexual material. Get over yourselves, it's just snogging!Hermione and Ron kiss, with a little help from surprise, not Harry and Ginny.


A Christmas Story

Disclaimer: Do I even need to bother? Obviously, I'm not JKR, because if I was, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing random fanfiction, but I would be writing the sixth book in order to stop the raging Howlers.

A/N: Pretty fluffy, although I suck at this whole writing thing so you'll have to tell me if you liked it or not. This is lame, I created it at 3-4 in the morning, so you'll have to excuse me if it is inexcusably stupid. But, I worked hard in my sleep-deprived state, so don't be too hard on me. ;)

You know, Dean is a really great guy, but I think I still have soul-mate searching to do. No offense or anything, he really is a good guy, but we don't quite _click_, if you get my meaning. He's a great kisser, though, so this will have to do. I just wish I could have Harry back. I mean, we went to the ball together about three years ago! But I completely ignored him, and well... I lost him. But that's alright. Dean's a pretty good surrogate. I feel bad for Hermione, though. If there is one person that is completely not into this whole, _Christmas spirit _thing, it's Hermione. She's writing to her friend, Viktor, who (according to her) is a complete bore and a sort of pompous weirdo, and not putting any thought in it, I can tell. She usually has a really concentrated look on her face when she's writing something. Now she's spacing out, and she's gazing into the fire absentmindedly. I think she misses Ron. He's gone, too. Probably out to take a walk. I need to do something. I have to! She loves him, and he loves her, but they are completely oblivious.

"Dean?"  
"Yeah, 'Vati?"

"Listen, hon, I have to go do something real quick. Can you spare me like, 20 minutes or so?"

"For you, anything."

"Thanks, Dean."

I kissed him goodbye (for now), and walked over to where Hermione was.

"Er... Hermione?"

"Wha-! What? Oh, sorry Parvati, I guess I'm not quite into it at the moment."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well..."  
"You can tell me, I promise I won't tell. I mean, you've known me for what, seven years now? Please? I might be able to help!"

"I suppose you're right. Sit down. I'll tell you, but you can't laugh or be loud about it. I don't want the whole school to know."  
"'Kay, I promise."

"Thanks. Alright, I admit it, I miss Ron. I wish he was here with me."

"But... You're writing to Viktor. Wouldn't he get upset?"

"Probably. But I'd rather have an upset Ron than no Ron at all."

"Oh. You love him so much, don't you?"

She started to cry. She nodded through the tears.

"Oh, honey... It's okay. Everything's going to work out just fine. I'm sorry for keeping you from your letter, and for making you upset, but I have to go for a bit. I'll be back later, I promise. In fact, we can walk around on the grounds in a bit. Does that sound okay to you?"  
Again, a nod.

"Great. I'll be back."

Time for stage two. I walked outside to the main entrance.

"_Gui apparaître_!"

This better work... YES! A neat little sprig of mistletoe appeared at the top of the doorway. Except that this was special mistletoe. It would force you to kiss. But _only_ if your true love was with you. You wouldn't be forced to kiss unless it was your true love. Pretty brilliant of me. Lavender and I created the spell. It was so great. We had put it up all over the school. It was so sweet... Hopefully, Hermione was Ron's true love. I knew Ron was Hermione's. Next, I had to find Ron. I discovered him sitting by the lake.

"Hey, Ron. You okay?"

"AAHH! Damn, 'Vati, you scared me! Don't ever do that to me again!"

I smiled. Ron was so straightforward.

"Alright. Hey, come back to the castle with me. I promise, nobody will ask questions, and it'll be fun! C'mon... Please?"

I gave him the best puppy-dog look I had. Which was probably enough, since he laughed.

"Alright. Don't give me that look, it drives me crazy. Let's go."

We walked, his hand around my waist. Oh my god, no, we aren't in a relationship, just that we're good friends and he was happy. At the steps to the door, I stopped.

"Oh, Ron, I forgot! I need to do something real quick. Can you wait on the steps? I'll be back in a minute! Just stay here real quick. Okay?"

And I dashed up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione! Hermione! Let's go!"

"Oh, hi Parvati, I see you're back. Why so excited? I mean, it _is_ just a walk, right?"

"Yeah. Come on! I guess the Christmas spirit is just getting to me."

As we walked down, I questioned her.

"Do you like Viktor in any way more than just a friend?"

"Ugh, that gross idiot? All he cared about was Quidditch and fame. Plus, he was really vain and stuck up. And he made sure that the whole time I was in Bulgaria with him, I didn't contact Harry or Ron. Heck, I'd rather date Ernie McMillan than talk to him. Pretty weird guy, if you ask me."

"Oh, _sad_! Poor you... I'd hate to date that git. Anyways... Oh! You continue out the door. I forgot something. I'll meet up with you outside."

And I dashed away, retracing my steps later and coming to a halt behind a suit of armor. I could see everything and remain hidden. I saw Hermione sigh and slightly perk as she saw Ron leaning against the doorframe, looking bored.

"Oh... Hi Ron. Where were you?"  
"I-I was... _walking_. Yeah. Walking."

They were both under the mistletoe now. Anytime now...

"Oh. I see. I find that walking relieves stress."

"Yeah, I-"

He had seized her face and brought it up to his lips. Oh... The beauty of it all was starting to make me go all teary-eyed. Okay, snogging senseless _was _pretty funny to watch. I sincerely hoped that I didn't look like that with Dean. I shivered, and not because of the cold. I sighed. It was such a perfect moment. He was kissing her with such... Love, and she was responding with equal passion. It was totally worth it. I mean, they looked so happy. When they finally broke apart, they looked slightly dazed. I guess I would be.

"How... What... What was that all about, Hermione?"

"I-I don't know, that was so weird, it felt like I was going to burst from happiness... And then I was kissing you!"

"Well, I don't know why that happened, or how, but it was incredible! Where, did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Oh, I don't know, you weren't to bad yourself, Weasley."

They both smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room. I bet they're missing us."

"Oh, you're absolutely right, we should head back."

And so, hand in hand, they headed back. They would never know that it was me. Or so I thought. As Ron left, he looked directly at the suit of armor I was hiding behind, and mouthed,

"Thank you."

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some more snogging to do.

Author's Notes: Wow, I love being referred to as "The Author"! It makes me feel special... Anyways, if you hadn't already noticed, this is from Parvati's point of view. I love Parvati, and she is so underappreciated. I have yet to see another Parvati's POV story. Parvati is depicted as a snotty, gossip loving, boy crazy idiot, but she's really not, and this fic is supposed to show what a loving person she can be. Plus, she's close with Ron, so that has to count for something. ;) Anyways, review, review, review! And you never know, I might just return the favor!


End file.
